


Don't Get Your Panties in a Twist

by sexualwincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time Wincest, M/M, PWP, Panties, Sam In Panties, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform, pure gay smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualwincest/pseuds/sexualwincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this a long time ago and am just now posting it because I just made this account, so I hope it's not too terrible. First time weecest. Panties. Dirty talk. Enjoy, fellow sinners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Get Your Panties in a Twist

Sam had always looked up to Dean. It was totally normal for a kid to look up to his older brother. Especially considering that growing up the way they did, they didn't have much more than each other. Of course, it was probably a little less normal for Sam to have a huge fucking crush on his brother. He'd never tell anyone. He wouldn't even let himself write about it in his journal for fear that someone might read it.  
It had all started when Sam was 12, and Dean was 16, and Sam had gotten home from his friend's house a few hours early because his friend had gotten sick. He had walked in on Dean jacking off to a Playboy magazine. It was an event they had both agreed to never talk about. But even now that it was two years later, Sam couldn't help but think about it. He knew it was wrong, he really did.  
But sometimes when he was touching himself, the image of Dean's plump lips shaping a perfect "O" as he moaned with pleasure jumped into his mind. And when Sam was close to coming, sometimes he would imagine that it was Dean's hand on his cock instead of his own. He had dreams about what his big brother would taste like, about how Dean's lips would feel wrapped around his cock. This was Sam's biggest secret. Well, this, and the fact that he wore panties sometimes. He only had a couple of pairs because he couldn't stand the humiliation of standing in line at fucking Victoria's Secret with a handful of lacy panties more than twice in his life. He was wearing a pair as he was thinking about all of this, daydreaming in algebra class. The lace didn't feel scratchy against his skin like he once thought it would; no, it felt so good. The fact that he was wearing a little pair of black, lacy panties beneath his jeans made him feel so naughty, so- "Mr. Winchester?" Sam's head snapped up from where it was resting on the table previously, and he locked eyes with his math teacher, a rickety old man named Mr. Long. "Uh, yeah?" Sam asked, face beginning to burn with embarrassment at being caught not paying attention. "Mr. Winchester, I asked you a question. This is the second time today that you've decided not to listen to my lesson, and to be frank it is getting quite irritating." "Sorry, sir," Sam winced and looked down at the floor. The rest of the class went by fairly quickly, and soon enough, the bell rang. Sam hurried out of the room to avoid a lecture on paying attention, and went to his locker. He grabbed his backpack and began to walk back to the motel he and Dean were staying in while their dad was on a hunt. Once he arrived, he flopped down on the bed that he and Dean were sharing since their dad was too cheap to get a bigger room, and stared at the ceiling. He was trying not to think about what he was wearing underneath his jeans because he knew Dean would be getting home from high school in less than an hour and he didn't want to risk being caught jerking off in a pair of fucking panties, for gods sake. Still, he could feel his cock aching. Maybe he could jerk off, considering that Dean wouldn't be home for about forty five minutes? He would have time. He would have lots of time. He sat up and scooted to edge of of the bed so he could take his jeans off. He pulled them down, a tiny moan escaping him as the rough fabric brushed against his panty clad cock. He discarded his pants on the floor and lay down on the bed, head propped up against a pillow. Moaning slightly as blood rushed to his cock, he teased himself by lightly trailing his fingertips up the insides of his thighs, relishing in the delicious feeling of finally touching close to the area he wanted to touch so badly. After a minute or so of teasing himself, he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to touch himself. He stroked slowly up the lace covering his length, moaning as he felt how hard he was. He grabbed the base of his and cock and started slowly jerking himself off through the material. He imagined Dean laying on the bed next to him, getting him off, kissing him roughly as he did. He began to rub faster, and before he could stop it, the name "Dean" slipped from his mouth softly. His eyes shot open. 'No!' he thought to himself. What if someone heard him? But his dick had jumped when he'd said his brother's name, like it made the fantasy a little more real. Dean still wouldn't be home for a while, and it had felt so good. He touched the head of his cock, poking out from the top of the panties. He felt the precum that was leaking from the head of his cock, and he smeared it around on his hand. He pulled the panties down so that his dick was free and they rested just under it, and he began moving his hand again, using his precum as lubricant. His breathing intensified once again, and he cried out loudly as he rubbed the head of his leaking dick. He arched his head back, groaning as he thought about Dean's huge cock; thought about it pounding into him. "He whined his brother's name again, loudly. He screwed his eyes shut in pleasure. He moaned as he approached his climax, jerking his hand hard as he felt himself reach the edge. Dean's name was on his lips as he came all over his belly and the panties and the bed sheets. He lay there for a moment, still loosely pumping his cock, savoring the orgasm. He slowly opened his eyes, sitting up so he could begin to clean up his mess. He glanced around the room, trying to find a towel, and then he saw him. Dean was standing in the doorway. Staring at Sam. And Sam was wearing panties, and covered in come. "Sam?" Dean croaked weakly. "Shit, Dean, I'm so sorry, I didn't think you'd be home, I'm sorry," Sam rambled while pulling his pants back on, wiping the come off of his chest and stomach with the back of his hand. "Sammy, were you... Were you saying my name?" Dean asked, his voice cracking. "It doesn't matter, I'm sorry," Sam muttered, his face red. He stood up, ready to lock himself in the bathroom so he wouldn't have to face his brother, when Dean spoke again. "Stop. Sit back down." Sam shook his head, trying to fight back tears. "Dean, I don't want to talk about it." "I said, sit down." Dean said, raising his voice. Sam sat on the edge of the bed, come soaking through his jeans. "Dean, I'm-" Dean cut him off by walking to the bed and pressing his lips against the younger boy's. Sam pulled away, looking confusedly at his brother. His eyes held a question, and Dean answered by pushing him down roughly onto the bed so that he was straddling his hips. "You think the same way about me, huh? Sometimes when I'm inside of girls, I imagine that I'm inside your tight ass instead. I never let myself act on the urges because I didn't think you'd feel the same way, but," Dean smirked as he kissed down Sam's jaw, "you do." The younger boy moaned, bucking his hips up, trying to get some friction between his and Dean's cocks. "I wanna see your panties, Sammy," Dean breathed against Sam's neck. "I want to see how your cock looks in them." Dean rolled off of his brother and roughly fumbled at the button on Sam's pants, sucking in a sharp breath once they were on the floor and he had a full view of Sam's slutty, lacy panties. "So beautiful," he breathed. "When I opened the door, and I saw you there, moaning and writhing, you got me so hard Sammy. And when you came saying my name? I don't think I've ever been so hard in my life." He angled his hips down so his erection pressed into Sam's upper thigh. "You feel that? You feel what you do to me?" He stared into Sam's eyes, waiting for a response. No words came. Instead, Sam grabbed Dean by the shoulders and pulled him down so that he was laying on top of him, and he pressed his lips against Dean's. Never breaking the kiss, Dean moved them so that Sam's head was on a pillow and Dean was completely on top of him, kissing him hard. Dean's lips tasted like cherries and fresh air, and Sam couldn't get enough of it. He kissed Dean like it was the last thing he would ever do. Even though he had just came, he felt his cock slowly hardening again. He squirmed underneath his older brother, pressing his hips up, trying to get a relief to the ache. Dean growled, bucking his hips down to grind his cock against Sam's. The friction wasn't enough, for either of them. "Need, more," Sam panted. Dean sat up, breaking the kiss, and Sam whined. "I'm just taking my pants off, stop being a slut," Dean laughed. A soft moan escaped Sam's lips. "You like that?" Dean realized. "You like being called a slut?" Sam nodded, his cheeks a dark red. Dean smirked. "You like wearing those lacy little panties, like thinking about getting fucked in them? You like being a little slut for your big brother?" Sam exhaled sharply and put his hand on his cock, trying to find some relief. Dean slapped his hand away. "Don't touch yourself. I'm going to do that for you." Sam whimpered. Dean finished pulling his pants off, shoving his boxers off along with them. Sam stared at his huge cock, a burning hunger in his eyes. "Dean, please..." " What do you want, Sammy?" "Want you," Sam whined. "Want me to do what? Say it. I want to hear you say it." "I want you inside of me," Sam said softly. "What was that? I didn't hear," Dean's lips twitched, fighting back a smile. "Dean, please, just fuck me. Please, Dean." A look of pure need flashed across Dean's face, his eyes dark. "Flip over onto your stomach," he ordered. Sam did what he said, his length now pressed into the bed. He wanted so badly to grind into the mattress, but he knew that if he did Dean would be angry. Dean sat down on the bed beside him and circled his hole with his index finger. "More," Sam whined. "We can use the crappy lotion in the bathroom as lube." "I have another idea," whispered Dean. He pushed two of his fingers into Sam's mouth. "Suck." Sam was happy to obey. He sucked on Dean's fingers, swirling his tongue around the tips. Dean groaned, then pulled his fingers out. "Good slut, sucking on my fingers like they're my cock, got me so hard baby." Without any warning, he slid a finger inside of his brother. Sam winced at the sudden intrusion, but moaned as Dean's finger slipped further in. "More," he panted. "Are you sure?" Dean asked. "More!" Sam said louder. Dean shoved another finger inside of him, drawing out a loud sound of pleasure from his little brother. "You like that?" Dean breathed, his voice low and velvety. Sam wasn't capable of an answer, only of moans. "Like my fingers inside of you, opening up your hole so I can fuck your tight ass?" Dean scissored his fingers, hitting the fleshy patch that he knew would make Sam go crazy with need. Sam balled up a handful of blanket, squeezing it as a huge wave of simultaneous pain and pleasure washed over him. "Need you...Dean, please, need you." Dean pulled his fingers out, causing Sam to whine at the empty feeling. "Flip over, I want to see your pretty face as I fuck you." Sam did as his big brother said, and the rapidly growing spot of precum staining his panties was apparent as he spread his legs wide, eyes pleading. Dean kissed him once, a light kiss that made Sam's spine tingle, then pushed Sam's panties to the side so he could line himself up with Sam's entrance. He locked eyes with Sam, and slowly began to push into him. Sam felt as if he was on fire inside, but the pain felt so good. "Oh, fuck, Sammy, you're so fucking tight, feel so good," Dean groaned as he pushed all the way in so that he was completely inside of Sam. "So full...I'm stuffed so full of your cock, Dean," Sam moaned, his eyes screwing shut in pleasure. Dean grunted at Sam's words, pulling out almost all the way then slamming back in hard. Sam cried out, reaching back to grasp the headboard as Dean pounded into him. "Harder," Sam whispered, mouth opened in a silent moan. Dean grit his teeth and slammed into his baby brother so hard that the bed shook. Sam yelled. "Right there! Oh my God, right there!" Dean knew that he'd hit Sam's prostate by the way Sam was reacting, and he wanted to hit it again and again and again until he passed out because the look on Sam's face was gorgeous. He changed their position so that Sam's leg rested on his shoulder and kept fucking into him. The angle he was at made sure that he hit Sam's prostate with every thrust, and Sam's grip on the headboard tightened as he began to moan so loudly Dean was sure the whole motel could hear. On a particularly hard thrust, Sam screamed. It wasn't just a yell; he screamed. Dean could feel Sam's cock bouncing up and hitting his stomach with every thrust, hard and leaking. He wanted Sam to come so hard that he wouldn't be able to move for an hour afterwards. He reached a hand down to Sam's cock, loosely jerking him off as he pounded into him. Sam's member was throbbing. "I'm gonna, oh fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm so close, Dean, I'm gonna come," Sam moaned loudly. "Come all over my hand, Sammy. Wanna feel you lose control, wanna see your pretty face when you're pushed over the edge." Dean slammed into Sam as hard as he could; nailing his prostate. Sam screamed his brother's name as he came, hot spurts of come covering Dean's hand and their stomachs. He clenched around Dean, making the older brother groan with pleasure. The look on Sam's face made Dean see stars; it was a look of pure bliss and need. His gasps and moans filled the room. "Fuck, Sammy, seeing you like this, it's so fucking...ah, I'm so close, I'm so close," Dean moaned loudly as he continued to slam into Sam. "Come inside me," Sam panted. "Want you to come inside me, Dean." His words set Dean over the edge, and with one last thrust, his orgasm hit him, more intense than any he'd ever had in his life. He fucked loosely into Sam as he rode out his orgasm, then collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. Once he could move again, he pulled out and rolled off of Sam. His little brother was laying there, eyes lidded and mouth partly opened, slutty black panties stained with come. More come streaked his stomach and chest. "Dean..." Sam whispered contentedly, and reached to take his brother's hand in his. Instead, Dean leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Sam's lips. When he pulled away, Sam breathed out a soft 'no'. He pulled Dean back down and kissed him again. They kissed for a moment or two, softly but passionately, and then Sam pulled away. He pulled Dean closer, and whispered in his ear. "I love you." Dean laughed, and nuzzled his head into Sam's neck. "That's so gay, man." Sam pressed a kiss to the top of Dean's head. "So was that." "Bitch." "Jerk."


End file.
